Ivy League: Xen
Class & Level: Mystic Dragon Ace Pokemon Trainer 15, Valor Bard 5 Race: Half-Elf Background: Folk Hero AC: 21 (22 touching grass) (half plate) HP: 190/190 Max Pokémon CR: 23 Speed: 30 ft. walk, 30 ft. fly Proficiency Bonus: +6 Saving Throws: Charisma +18, Dexterity +11, all others get a +1 from good luck stone in addition to ability mods Skills: Animal Handling x2 (t6) +26, Arcana +7, Acrobatics +14, Athletics +13, Insight +14, Intimidation +18, Investigation +14, Medicine +14, Nature +7, Perception +14, Performance +18, Persuasion +18, Sleight of Hand +14, Stealth +14, Survival x2 +20, +4 to all other skills in addition to ability mods Tools: Carpentry Tools, Vehicles (land), Violins, Guitars, Saxophones Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields Weapons: Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Languages: Common, Elvish Features Rustic Hospitality. Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. Bardic Inspiration. You can use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Your Bardic Inspiration die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d8 at 5th level, a d10 at 10th level, and a d12 at 15th level. Jack of All Trades. Starting at 2nd level, you can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Song of Rest. '''Beginning at 2nd level, if you or any friendly creatures who can hear you make a performance, regain hit points by spending hit dice at the end of the short rest, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. The extra hit points increase when you reach certain levels in this class: to 1d8 at 9th level, to 1d10 at 13th level, and to 1d12 at 17th level. '''Combat Inspiration. Also at 3rd level, a creature that has a Bardic Inspiration die from you can roll that die and add the number rolled to a weapon damage roll it just made. Alternatively, when an attack roll is made against the creature, it can use its reaction to roll the Bardic Inspiration die and add the number rolled to its AC against that attack, after seeing the roll but before knowing whether it hits or misses. Sword of the Vines - Frenzy Plant. As an attack, you can stab this sword in the ground, causing vines to spread from it in a 20 foot radius. Any creature, other than yourself, that is in this area must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, or they become restrained by vines. The vines remain for as long as the sword is in the ground, and it takes a DC 13 Strength check to break them. Half Plate of Binding -''' Cursed Body. This armor has 3 charges, and regains 1d4-1 charges at midnight. When you are hit with a melee attack, you can expend a charge and force a DC 15 Constitution saving throw onto the creature. On a failed save, the creature becomes paralyzed for 1 minute. 'Slippery Dagger -' Infiltrator. This dagger has 3 charges, and regains 1d4-1 charges at dawn. Using a charge, you can ignore a target's armor class, automatically hitting with this dagger. 'Shield of Paradox -' No Guard. Dropping this shield gives you advantage on all of your weapon attacks until you pick the shield back up. 'Goggles of Detecting -' Frisk. Once per day, you can use an action to take look at a single creature or a 10 foot cube that does not contain a creature. You learn if the creature or area contains magical items, and can cast Identify on three of those items. 'Grass Shield -' Grass Pelt. While any part of your body is touching grass, you gain an additional +2 to your armor class. '''Frigid Soul. * Fly. You gain a flying speed of 30 feet. * Frost Breath. This shortsword deals cold damage instead of slashing, and every attack is a critical hit. You still need to roll to hit, however. Erupting Fire. * Fly. You gain a flying speed of 30 feet. * Burn Up. This bow deals fire damage instead of piercing. Once per short or long rest, when you shoot an arrow, you can turn it into a 3rd-Level Fireball. The DC for this Fireballis 18, and after using this feature, the bow's damage type returns to piercing until you finish a short rest. Genesis Ring. * Transform. As a bonus action, you can transform this ring into any magical item you can see. It retains all of the properties of this item, outside of this feature, and gains any features of the chosen item. If you transform this ring into a weapon, you are proficient with it. The transformation lasts until you choose to end it. * Metronome. Once per day, you can cast any 5th-Level or lower spell, at will. Your chosen spell has a spell save DC of 18, and a spell attack bonus of +10. If you are already a spellcaster, you can use your own DC and attack bonus if they are higher. Mask of Embers. * Roar. As a bonus action, you can let out a cacophonus roar. Any creature that considers you an enemy must make a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature becomes frightened of you. * Lava Plume. As an action, you can cause your body to erupt into flames. Any creature within 10 feet of you must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw or take 4d6 fire damage. On a successful save, the damage is halved. Creatures affected by this feature take an additional 1 fire damage at the end of their turns, lasting for 1 minute. Temporal Ring. * Heal Bell. You can use a bonus action to cure the status condition of any ally than can hear the chime emanating from this ring. * Future Sight. Once per day, you can either rewind a creature's entire turn, or fast forward through it. Star Amulet. * Wish. Once per day, you can cast the spell Wish from this amulet, allowing you to duplicate any other spell of 8th level or lower. In addition, this amulet has 3 charges. You can use an action to expend a charge and cast the spell Wish, without any restrictions. This amulet never regains its charges. * Healing Wish. Once per day, you can bring yourself to 0 hit points, completely killing yourself. You are immediately dead, and skip any death saving throws. In return, you can heal an ally as if they finished a long rest. The ally heals up to their maximum hit points, regains any spent resources, and loses any status conditions they have. Symbol of Wisdom. * Calm Mind. While you are attuned to this tattoo, your Wisdom ability score becomes 25. * Levitate. You can hover in place and fly as if you had wings. Your flying speed is equal to your movement speed, and scales with your movement speed. Symbol of Power. * Psych Up. While you are attuned to this tattoo, your Strength or Dexterity ability score becomesn 25. You choose which one it is, and that choice is permanent. * Levitate. You can hover in place and fly as if you had wings. Your flying speed is equal to your movement speed, and scales with your movement speed. Distorted Cloak. * Ominous Wind. As an action, you can expend 2 charges and expel a gust of dark wind in a 10 foot radius. Any creature caught in the gust must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw, or take 2d8 necrotic damage. On a successful save, a creature takes half damage. Any creature hit by this feature becomes marked. Once per day, if you critically hit a marked creature, you gain +2 to your armor class, saving throws, attack rolls, and damage rolls for 1 minute. * Shadow Force. As an action, you can expend 2 charges and plane shift into your own, personal plane of exsistence. This dimension is completely empty, but can support life. You can stay here indefinitely, but in order to leave you must use a bonus action. You can choose any unoccupied space to teleport back to. Once you teleport back, you can immediately make a weapon attack, which cannot miss. Ring of the Moon. * Trick Room. This ring has 3 charges, regaining 1d4-1 charges at dawn. As an action, you can expend a charge and surround the battlefield in a disoreinting field. The initiative order is now reversed, going back to the creature that made their turn before you. * Lunar Dance. Once per day, you can use a bonus action to bring yourself to 0 hit points, killing you instantly. You can choose a single ally to gain the benefits of a long rest. The ally fully heals up to their maximum hit points, regains any expended resources, and loses any current status conditions. Heartful Amulet. * Tail Glow. You gain +3 to attack and damage rolls made with spells. This effect is permanent, and will persist even if you debuffed, or this effect is transferred. * Heart Swap. You can use a bonus action to transfer any effects, positive or negative, to a creature of your choice. Once you use this feature, it can't be used until next dawn. Helm of Darkness. * Dark Void. As an action, you can surround up to 3 creatures in darkness. Each creature must succeed a DC 18 Constitution saving throw or fall asleep. Creatures remain asleep for 1 minute, however damage does not wake them up. You can use this ability up to 5 times a day. * Bad Dreams. As a bonus action, you can absorb 1d10 health from any creature that is asleep. No matter how the creature fell asleep, this damage does not wake them up. Staff of the Divine. * Serene Grace. Creatures have disadvantage on saving throws made against spells cast through this staff. * Seed Flare. Once per short or long rest, you can make this staff glow an incredibly bright green light, lasting for no more than a split second. Any creature that sees this light must make a DC 18 Constitution saving throw, or take double damage from your spells for 1 minute. Leftovers -''' Nourishment. While in combat, you regain 1d4 hit points at the end of each of your turns. 'Pollen Bow -' Pollen Puff. When attack an ally with this bow, arrows explode shortly before impact, shooting pollen all over them. This bow heals allies instead of damaging them. 'Wand of the Trickster -' Prankster. As long as you are casting a spell that doesn't deal damage, or force a saving throw, you can use your action outside of the initiative order. 'Amulet of Renewal -' Harvest. After consuming either a potion or another edible consumable, roll any dice. On an even roll, you regain the consumed item. '''Badges The Phantom Badge: +1 to dragon attack and damage rolls. Allows you to use Intimidate: Once per combat as an action, you can impose disadvantage on an enemy attack roll of your choice. Pokémon Gengar (Mega) Ghost/Poison Misdreavus Ghost Aloan Marowak Fire/Ghost Dragonite Dragon/Flying Charizard (Mega X) Dragon/Fire Aloan Exeggutor Dragon/Grass Venusaur (Mega) Grass Equipment Sword of the Vines III, Half-Plate of Binding III, Slippery Dagger III, Shield of Paradox III, Goggles of Detecting III, Grass Shield, Frigid Soul, Genesis Ring, Mask of Embers, Temporal Ring, Star Amulet, Symbol of Wisdom, Symbol of Power (Strength), Symbol of Power (Dexterity), Distorted Cloak, Heartful Amulet, Helm of Darkness, Staff of the Divine, Leftovers, Pollen Bow, Wand of the Trickster, Potion of Healing x2 (10d4 + 20), Amulet of Renewal, Wand of Paralysis, +2 Arrows, Boots of Speed, Awareness Ioun Stone, Protection Ioun x4 Stone, Reserve Ioun Stone, Pearl of Power, Stone of Good Luck, Lantern of Revealing, Potions of Healing x2 (2d4 + 2) GP: